Ready Or Not
Ready Or Not is a second song of Hi-5 original cast from Series 1 in 1999. In 2003, the seventh song there was a re-make song from Series 5. The fifth song was also re-recorded of Hi-5 American cast from Series 1 in 2003 and another one the eighth song of Hi-5 current cast from Series 13 in 2011. Lyrics: CHORUS Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not - I'm gonna find you again. Hide your eyes and count to ten, Ready or not - I'm gonna find you again, And again and again and again. I will jump and hide from you. I will chase you round and round, Skip in time, play peek a boo, Ready or not, you're found. I will chase you here and there. I will chase you everywhere, Inside, outside, up and down, Catch me if you can... CHORUS Simon says, 'move on the spot'. Don't let simon see you stop. Simon says, move faster now. If he sees you stop, you're out! CHORUS Catch me, catch me Catch me if you can Catch me, catch me Catch me if you can CHORUS Gallery ;Series 1 - Original cast (1999) Hi-5 series 1 - Games theme.png Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not.png Stage_(1).jpg Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not - Kellie.png Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not - Nathan.png Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not - Charli.png Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not - Kathleen.png Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not - Tim.png Hi-5 series 1 - Ready or Not OFF.png ;American cast (2003) Hi-5 USA series 1 - Games theme.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not 2.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not - Shaun.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not - Karla.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not - Jenn.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not - Kimee.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not - Curtis.png Hi-5 USA series 1 - Ready or Not OFF.png ;Series 5 - Original cast (2003) Hi-5 series 5 - Work and Play theme.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not 2.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Kellie.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Nathan.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Charli.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Kathleen.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Tim.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not OFF.png Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - And Together we're Hi-5.png ;Series 13 - 2nd cast (2011) Hi-5 series 13 - Games theme.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not 2.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not - Stevie.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not - Lauren.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not - Casey.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not - Fely.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not - Tim.png Hi-5 series 13 - Ready or Not OFF.png Trivia * The American cast's costumes were similar to the ones used in the video for "Energy" in Series 4, 2002. * Some (who???) believe the first song of the week is "Five Senses", however, this is due to the fact that it displayed the Hi-5 USA Series 1. * The second version of the song made for Series 5, the original cast donned the costumes used by the American cast for the song "Five Senses". * The latest version of the costume for the Series 13 of 2011 was reused for the first presentation of the new cast, which was included in the movie "Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful" in 2013. * Even with a new version made for the Series 5, the song (as well as Dream On and L.O.V.E.) was not included in the holiday album, in turn, includes the new songs before the Series 6. * If you find the title song in Just Dance Kids 2014, is not the Hi-5. And yes, the song by American singer Bridgit Mendler. Category:Hi-5 songs Category:Songs of the Week Category:Hi-5 Australia songs Category:Original songs Category:Australia Series 1 songs Category:1999 Category:Re-make songs category:2003 Category:Hi-5 USA songs Category:USA Series 1 songs Category:2003 Category:Songs